


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（九）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [9]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 4





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（九）

李倒是没有走的意思。  
“你需要吃点东西。”他从冰箱里拿出牛奶，闻了闻，嫌弃地将瓶子扔到垃圾桶里，“老天，你到底过得什么日子？靠喝空气过活吗？”  
哈迪懒得理他，继续盯着板上的照片和人名地名。  
“我提供了那么关键的证据，你就没点表示吗？哪怕说声谢？”  
“谢谢。”哈迪冷冰冰地回答。想了想，他总算转过头：“克莱尔是你的妻子，你对她的死袖手旁观，现在还把她的东西当作证据拿出来。你们俩一直在欺骗所有人，以为我什么都不知道吗？你又打的什么算盘？”  
“没什么算盘。”李淡淡地说，“我爱她……很爱。可她不把我放在眼里，整天出去和别的Alpha鬼混，耍我耍得很开心，被发现了就装可怜。爱是有限度的。”  
哈迪发出嗤笑。  
“我相信你体会过一片真心被狠狠践踏的感觉。”李站起来，从背后靠近他的Omega，“那位重启案子的警官，就是你的前妻吧？”  
“……你怎么知道？”  
“我什么都知道。尤其是关于你的。我知道她出轨了，弄丢吊坠，在你担了罪名的时候选择退缩，不仅没有帮你，还趁机提出离婚，利用当时大家对你的骂声取得了女儿的抚养权。”  
“你什么都不懂！”哈迪甩开他的手，揪住他的领子大吼，“你不懂！”  
“我不懂？你看看克莱尔，看看我！”李将哈迪抵在墙上，“我对她如何？你担心我伤害她？事实是我百般迁就她，结果一次次被她当傻子耍！爱一个不值得的人然后受到伤害，你深刻体会过了，而我体会了十几次，体会了几年！”  
“说得好像你很无辜似的。”哈迪恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
出人意料地，李陷入了沉默。  
“告诉我真相。”哈迪反应很快，“那天晚上到底发生了什么？你不说，我也会查出来的，但你的坦白可以省掉大量时间和精力。”  
“……”李仍然抓着他的手，低下头，牙齿咬得咯咯响。他在犹豫，在纠结，哈迪看得出来。  
长久的静默后，李开口了。“我没有杀人。”他说，“丽萨和佩帕……我为她们感到很抱歉，真的。我们两家关系很好，我非常难过，常常为她们祈祷。”  
“所以是谁杀了佩帕？丽萨在哪里？”  
“……我不知道！”李变得激动，他对着哈迪大声咆哮，吹得哈迪额前的碎发乱飘，“我不知道！我没有杀人！”  
他没有杀人。他一遍遍地告诉自己，他没有，尽管大脑要爆炸。年轻漂亮的丽萨在照片上冲着他微笑，头发闪耀着阳光的金色，而佩帕在蹦床上开心地大笑，一切恍然如梦。  
“我没有杀人——”李将哈迪拧着手腕扔到床上，粗暴地压住Omega，“我会帮你破案，洗刷我的冤屈，我会的。”  
然后他扯开了哈迪的衬衫和长裤，无视了对方微弱的反抗，俯身吻了下去。  
哈迪看到，他的眼角有泪光。

李绝对杀人了。  
哈迪知道这一点。所有的证据都指向了李，但吊坠的失而复得和克莱尔的照片让他意识到这个案子没有那么简单。因此，他一大早就坐上了米勒的车，驶向桑德布鲁克。  
桑德布鲁克，那个夜夜出现在他噩梦里的地方。越是接近那里，哈迪就越感到自己走入了深水，胸口闷得他喘不上气，心脏在剧烈跳动。  
“放轻松。”李抓住他的后脑勺，在他反应过来之前亲吻上去，“我都没你紧张——嘶！”  
他捂着嘴唇，上面被哈迪狠狠咬出了血。“去你的。”哈迪说，系好安全带坐回副驾驶，“米勒，开快点。”  
“……”米勒想说她又不是什么仆人，然而想想后座上的李，还是踩了一脚油门。  
“我给你做了丰盛的晚餐呢。”李说，“我不会伤害你……我还很关心你。”  
哈迪想起昨晚的鱼汤、豆腐炖豆子和水果沙拉，不觉暴躁地捏紧了安全带。  
“你毁了我的生活。”李继续说，“我，一个有妻子的普通Alpha，就因为住在凶杀现场隔壁，被扣上了杀人凶手的帽子，不得不出国好几年！现在我回来了，没躲没逃，主动照顾你……”  
“谢谢你的好意。”哈迪没好气地说。谢天谢地，米勒把车停在了桑德布鲁克案发现场的房前，他可以不用面对这只不要脸的Alpha了。  
“嗯……不是我帮他说话，但你确实应该多吃点鱼和豆子。”米勒悄悄对他说，“对心脏很有好处。”  
哈迪没有回答，自顾自掏出当年自己配的钥匙：“你和李去现场，帮我讯问他，看能不能发现点什么；我去问……两位女孩的母亲。”  
过程自然是不顺利。拿着红酒不放手的女人基本一问三不知，逼急了才吐出一句孩子父亲曾和克莱尔有过暧昧，且一向不喜欢大女儿丽萨——毕竟不是亲生的。但对于小女儿佩帕，夫妻俩都是宠爱有加，实在难以接受她被河水泡肿了的尸体。  
哈迪看看表，快中午了。“总之就是这样，请回吧。”女人冷漠地将他赶出门，正好对上从旁边出来的米勒，后者眼疾手快地将李推回了屋里免得被看到。  
“问出什么了吗？”哈迪看看李，这位Alpha一失来时的冷静，对着屋里的地板发愣。  
“家具。”米勒说，“他们家的地板被撬开过，后屋的木栅栏可以打开而看不出痕迹；另外，李说他和瑞奇发生过争执，瑞奇一向讨厌他的大女儿，就是这些了。”  
瑞奇是两个死去女孩的父亲。哈迪心里一动，不过他现在没法花心思好好整理这些信息。桑德布鲁克警官凯特和他约了中午见面，他们不得不赶紧开车到那个小餐馆，一进门就见到了满脸假笑的凯特。  
“那是你的前妻，对吗？”李小声问。  
哈迪装作没听见，在凯特对面坐下。这位因自己出轨而害得案子无法破获、进而让他心脏积郁成疾的女Alpha丝毫没有愧疚或尴尬的情绪，自始至终以陌生警官的身份，拒绝了哈迪重启案子的请求，只说可以帮他找瑞奇谈谈看。  
“记得晚上和黛西吃饭。”她轻飘飘扔下一句，礼貌地点头微笑就走。  
“真是个混蛋Alpha。”李说，音量恰好在凯特能听见的范围内，“出轨是最令人不齿的行为，何况还害惨了自己的Omega！我可绝不会做出这种事。”  
“闭嘴。”哈迪说，将他丢在了餐馆里。

晚上，在见到瑞奇之后，就连李都不得不承认，凯特的态度已经很好了。这位痛失爱女的父亲将最恶毒的讽刺和诅咒都砸到哈迪脸上，“耻辱”“警察败类”嚷得小黛西都听得见，并强烈反对重启桑德布鲁克案，说话的口气甚至吹起了哈迪额前的碎发。  
李和米勒抱着臂坐在远处的小桌边，后者面前放了一大盘鸡排意面，前者则什么都没吃，只是目光阴沉地盯着肆无忌惮骂哈迪的瑞奇。  
“按理说，身为受害者的父亲，他不应该希望真相大白吗？”米勒问，“这么做总让我觉得他有问题。”她偷偷打量李的反应。  
“……或许。”李说，“他对大女儿的死本来就无所谓，而小女儿……他可能始终接受不了也没法回想这件事吧。”  
米勒没再说话。大厅里，哈迪被瑞奇骂得狗血淋头，默默坐回了桌边，努力挤出笑容和女儿聊天。她感到心里一阵绞痛，尽管她的心脏并没有问题。  
“你到底是不是凶手？”她问，两眼直直地与李对视。  
李没有吭声。  
“如果你是凶手，却跑来占有哈迪，末了再一棒击碎他……”米勒咬着牙说，“我发誓，我一定会杀了你。”  
李仍然没有说话。良久，他低声嘀咕道：“我没有杀人。”  
这句话与其是在让米勒放心，还不如是他对自己说的。


End file.
